


Smoke

by Eralk Fang (EralkFang)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EralkFang/pseuds/Eralk%20Fang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux indulges with a Hosnian Royal and Kylo Ren's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the following prompt at tfa_kink](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=2938673#cmt2938673):
>
>> hux has a post coital cig, kylo keeps bothering him for a drag. instead of giving it to him, hux holds him by the chin and shotguns it into his chin, maybe biting his lip as he pulls away. that's it that's the prompt

Hux takes a luxurious drag off of the Hosnian Royal in his left hand and breathes in deeply. Ironic name, for a cigarette manufactured in the heart of the New Republic, but they’re actually named for the color of their smoke: royal blue. He breathes out just such a plume, relaxing further into his armchair. He normally doesn’t indulge like this, but it’s been a long and taxing day. He’s earned it. He lazily flicks the ash off of his cigarette, and it lands on the dark head currently occupied between his thighs.

Kylo pulls his mouth off Hux’s cock for a moment to glare up at him, his glistening mouth screwed up in anger. Hux stares impassively down at him for a moment. 

“Stop touching yourself,” Hux orders. He takes another drag. “Your technique is suffering.”

Kylo continues to glare at him, but he does, eventually, obey. He makes a show of placing his hands on his thighs, as high and as close to his cock as he dares under Hux’s watchful eye. He keeps eye contact with Hux as he descends, once again, upon his cock, already glistening with Kylo’s spit and his own precome. 

Hux closes his eyes and suppresses the urge to fuck into Kyo’s hot, wet mouth. As tempting as fucking Kylo’s throat raw is, he’ll be damned if he puts any work into this. That’s what Kylo’s for. 

Kylo takes him deeper; Hux feels the slight resistance of Kylo’s gag reflex before his throat closes around his cock. Kylo pauses, breathing furiously through his nose. Hux presses forward, experimentally, and Kylo cries out, throat clenching around Hux’s cock. From the way his shoulders relax, it’s obvious he’s come, untouched.

“You little slut,” Hux says fondly. “Did choking on my cock make you come?”

Kylo doesn’t respond, gasping for air as best he can around Hux’s cock. Hux threads his fingers through Kylo’s hair gently for a moment, and then yanks. Kylo grunts in pain. “You’re not done,” Hux hisses.

Kylo glares up at him again. And then he moves, bobbing his head up and down, slowly fucking his throat on Hux’s cock. The contrast between Kylo’s tight throat and plush tongue makes Hux’s cock throb and his eyes close. Kylo pulls away to tease the head of his cock with the flat of his tongue before trying to take his whole length in one swallow; he fails and gags, eyes watering, inadvertently taking Hux deeper.

It’s the struggle that does it. Hux comes with the faintest grimace and twitch of his lips. He lets it pass, lets it all spill down Kylo’s waiting, open throat before taking another drag of his cigarette. “Swallow,” Hux commands. Kylo swallows stiffly around his softening cock, and Hux allows himself a smile.

Kylo lets Hux’s cock slide out of his mouth slowly, the head dragging obscenely against his lower lip, before licking Hux clean. He tucks Hux back into his pants and fastens his trousers, all without prompting, Hux notices, approvingly. 

“On my lap,” he orders, and Kylo climbs onto the armchair and arranges himself the way Hux likes it—head on Hux’s shoulder, long limbs curled in his lap—before collapsing bonelessly on him. The contrast of their apparel appeals to him deeply; himself still fit for inspection and Ren naked, panting, mouth stretched and red. No question of who belongs where. 

Hux runs his free hand through Kylo’s sweaty hair and breathes his scent in deeply. Kylo shuts his eyes and tucks his face into Hux’s neck. Hux takes another drag off of his cigarette, exhaling another plume of luridly royal blue smoke.

Kylo raises his head. “Give me a hit.” His voice is hoarse.

Hux doesn’t deign to meet his eye. “Absolutely not.”

“What?”

“That was appalling.” Hux meets Kylo’s eye, frowning. “Who told you you could come first?” 

“I couldn’t help it.” Despite his defensive tone, Kylo kisses Hux below the ear, as if stimulating such a tender spot will change his mind. Hux is deeply tempted to put out his cigarette on Kylo’s shoulder as a warning against such obvious manipulation. “Give me a hit,” Kylo repeats, louder. 

Hux sighs, loudly. “Fine. Open your mouth.”

Kylo’s mouth falls open compliantly. Hux takes a deep drag, and touches his bottom lip to Kylo’s, exhaling royal blue into his mouth. Kylo inhales deeply, letting it go to his head, and shudders bodily as Hux sinks his teeth into his lower lip.

“You get off on that,” Hux observes. He takes another drag, blowing the plume teasingly past Kylo’s face. “I could probably make you come just breathing into you.” 

Kylo lays his head back down on Hux’s shoulder. “You could do anything to me,” Kylo says, quietly.

Hux sets his wrist on Kylo’s knee, lazily flicking the ash onto the floor. He leans his head against Kylo’s. “And I will.”


End file.
